Fun With the G-Boys & Sailor Senshi: Fun with TV
by Hotaru-chan2
Summary: Both the G-boys and the sailor senshi take turns finding out they have their own TV show.....Please read & review!


Fun With the G-Boys & the Sailor Senshi: Fun with TV  
By Hotaru-chan ~ saturn_princess_2000@yahoo.com  
August 29, 2000  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, even though I wish I did ^_^ All chacters  
are copywrited by their peoples. This story was written by me though, so don't post it   
anyway without asking my permision first. Thanks and enjoy the ficie!  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
  
  
Fun With the G-Boys & the Sailor Senshi: Fun With TV  
by Hotaru-chan  
  
  
  
***Please note that the shows that are being watched in this ficie are the original Japanese, NOT the dubs. Just needed to make that clear. ^_^   
  
  
  
What would happen if i showed the g-boys they had their own show?  
  
Me: *turns on TV* *show starts*   
  
Duo: "What the…?"   
  
Trowa: *says nothing and watches*   
  
Wufei: *gets disgusted and leaves*   
  
Duo: *freaks out*   
  
Quatre: *points at screen* "Hey, look, Trowa! It's you! And there's me! Oh and there's Heero! Look, Heero!"   
  
Heero: *points gun at screen*   
  
Me: "NO Hee-chan, do not shoot the TV"   
  
Heero: *grumbles and puts away gun*   
  
  
  
  
Heh heh...hmmm and what if some certain sailor senshi watched their own show...?   
  
Me: *turns on TV, show starts*   
  
Usagi/Minako: "OOH! WE'RE ON TV!!!" *both stand next to the TV, blocking it*   
  
Makoto: "Lemme see!"   
  
Rei: "Move! We can't see!"   
  
Makoto: *pushes aside Usagi and Minako*   
  
Usagi: "Hey!"   
  
Ami: "This is weird...how can we be on TV? I remember that happening..."   
  
Minako: "Who cares! I'm famous!" *jumps around room*   
  
Makoto: "Turn the volume up!"   
  
Rei: "Where's the remote??"   
  
Usagi: "Right here!" *begins pushing random buttons to turn up volume*   
  
Ami: "Do you know how that works?"   
  
Usagi: "Of course!" *TV suddenly changes to FCPS(*) channel*   
  
All: "AHHHHH!"   
  
Minako: "Turn it back! Turn it back!!"   
  
Usagi: "I'm trying! I'm trying!" *whacks remote*   
  
Rei: "Gimme that!" *puts SM back on*   
  
All: "Yay!"   
  
*Haruka and Michiru enter*   
  
Michiru: "What are you watching?"   
  
Usagi/Minako: "OUR show!!"   
  
Michiru: "Your show?"   
  
Makoto: "Yep! You're on it too!"   
  
Haruka: "This show is stupid"   
  
Usagi/Minako/Makoto: "HEY!"   
  
Ami: *still trying to figure out how this is possible*   
  
Rei: "This is your show too, you know!"   
  
Haruka: *shrugs*   
  
Michiru: *picks up remote* *changes channel to violin concert* "Much better"   
  
Inners: "HEY! TURN IT BACK!"   
  
Michiru: *laughs at them* *hands remote to Haruka*   
  
Haruka: *turns TV off*   
  
Usagi: *cries*   
  
Minako: *searches TV frantically for power button*   
  
Rei: *sighs*   
  
Ami: *still at that little comp of hers...*   
  
Makoto: *begins a remote tug-o-war with Haruka*   
  
Minako: *finds button* *turns on TV* "Yay! I did it!"   
  
Usagi/Makoto/Rei/Ami: "Go Minako!"   
  
Minako: "Yay for me!"   
  
*all realize show is over*   
  
Makoto: "We missed it!"   
  
Rei: *points at Haruka and Michiru* "This is your fault!*   
  
Usagi: "I WANNA WATCH MY SHOW!"   
  
Michiru: "You can watch it tomorrow"   
  
Usagi/Minako: "REALLY???"   
  
Haruka: "It's on everyday..."   
  
Ami: "How do you know that?"   
  
Haruka: "Uh...we have to go now! Come on, Michiru!"   
  
Michiru: "Yes! We have to go! Ja ne!"   
  
Rei: "Hmmmm..."   
  
Usagi: *contemplates the remote...*   
  
Me: *turns off TV*   
  
  
  
  
(*) FCPS = Fairfax County Public Schools -- my county's EVIL public school brodcasting channel... *shudders* It has really creepy music....   
  
  
******************************************************************************************  
  
Well that's it! Hope ya liked it! Please review!!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Hotaru-chan  
saturn_princess_2000@yahoo.com  
www.envy.nu/zaree/  
*Princess of §aturn*  
"Omae o korosu"  
Duo-chan rules!!! ^^;;  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
